With the development of smart terminal technology, the pertinent art provides terminals having multiple systems. For example, for a terminal having two systems, one system is used as a safe system, and the other system is used as a normal system.
Presently, many manners of running dual systems of a terminal exist. For example, each time just one system is run, and when switching the systems, the terminal needs to be restarted. Or the two systems are run simultaneously, and a certain manner can be used for switching the two systems without restarting the terminal. During a process of using the dual-system terminal, a problem of updating systems of the multi-system terminal inevitably occurs. However, in the pertinent art, a feasible system updating solution for the multi-system terminal is not proposed.
Therefore, how to update systems of the multi-system terminal has become a technical problem which needs to be solved instantly.